


Delegating

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [24]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Domestic, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e25 Basic Parasitology, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s this?” Perry pointed accusingly at her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delegating

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Remainder Week 430, Prompt 425: Bed.

“What’s this?” Perry pointed accusingly at her bed.  She held a towel around her waist with her free hand, her curls still dripping onto the carpet.

“I made your bed for you,” LaFontaine said, arms crossed over their chest.  “While you were in the shower.”

Perry narrowed her eyes.  “Why?”  Before LaFontaine could even answer, she set to work straightening out the blue pinstriped comforter and fluffing the blue pillows to perfection.

“Hey, stop for a sec,” LaFontaine said, looping an arm around Perry’s waist.  “You’ve been having nightmares, I can tell.  Your sheets look like they’ve been through a tornado every morning.”

Perry head her head up defiantly, chin jutting in the air.  “Am not.”  Her cheeks flushed.

“Are too,” LaFontaine countered.  “And I’ll let you deal with them in whatever way you need to deal with them, because that’s how Lola Perry works.  But, in the meantime, let me help out a little.  Just here and there, you know?”

Perry frowned, still looking down at her lumpy bed.  “Fine.  I accept your help.  But _please,_ leave the bed-making to me.  It pains me to see a fitted sheet so poorly _fitted._ ”

“Will do, boss,” LaFontaine answered, kissing Perry messily on the cheek until she laughed and squirmed away.


End file.
